Silver and Gold From A Fic Battle (2014)
by sidhefaerie
Summary: 38 prompted ficlets from "AG Fics" Fic Battle 3.0
1. Crossing The Pond (Covert Affairs Cross)

**Characters:** Arthur Gwen, Annie, Auggie, Joan  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from mara93:<strong>  
>ArthurGwen (maybe Annie, Auggie) | Covert Affairs crossover, either solely A/G in a very similar relationship to the one Annie and Auggie share or A/G work with them on a case...whichever you want is fine

**Crossing the Pond**  
>Annie opened the door of Joan's office. She was surprised to see an attractive couple standing there.<p>

"You sent for me, Joan?" She heard a noise and turned to see Auggie coming through the door.

"Joan what's up?" Auggie said as he came into the room.

"Close the door." Joan said cryptically.

Annie shut the door and looked back at Joan. She stood next to Auggie. "Are you going to introduce us?"

"Annie Walker and Auggie Anderson, this is Arthur Pendragon and his partner Gwen Leodegrance. They are MI5. You will be going on a joint mission to find a criminal that has been plaguing the UK for some time. He calls himself 'The Dragon Lord'. Joan explained.

"Out of China?" Auggie asked.

"You would think but he is from our soil." Arthur said. "We don't know much about him except for the trial of chaos he has left."

"We don't even know what he looks like." Gwen said. "Everything he enters an area with camera surveillance they instantly go dark."

"He must carry some sort of jamming device." Annie said.

"Must be new. I haven't heard of anything that can disable a camera like that." Auggie said.

"There are a few unsubstantiated claims that he has magick." Arthur said.

"Wait! we aren't looking for Merlin, are we?" Auggie laughed "Joan, this is a really bad joke."

"It's not a joke they are real mi5 agents and this is a real case." Joan said.

Annie squinted at the tall blonde man. She was sure he knew more than what they were hearing.


	2. A Deal With The Enemy

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Alined  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Prompt from vexena_sky:<strong>  
>Arthur escapes with Gwen to another kingdom. How does the king there thinks about that?<p>

**A Deal with the Enemy**  
>Alined looked at the missive from King Uther. He frowned not knowing how to respond to the messenger waiting for a reply.<p>

It said Prince Arthur was missing and there was some speculation that he had headed for Alined's kingdom. Arthur was traveling with a serving girl accused of witchcraft.

Alined finally looked up. "Tell Uther I haven't seen them. I haven't had any reports from my patrols about them either. I will tell my men to keep a look out for them."

"Thank you Your Majesty." The messenger bowed and hurried off.

Alined sat down on his throne. He smirked. "He's gone you can come out now."

Arthur led Gwen from the alcove they had been hiding in.

"Thank you My Lord." Arthur said. He looked around nervously at the guards in the room.

Gwen bowed and tightened her grip on Arthur's hand.

Alined smirked in response. "I have my own reasons for giving you and your new wife sanctuary. Mostly because I'm not fond of your father. Stay inside the castle until the rider is gone then we will talk about what you can do to pay me back for my kindness."

Arthur nodded. He was feeling like he may have made a mistake in trusting the older king. He looked over at Gwen. he had no choice he couldn't lose her. She was his world.

Gwen felt Arthur's eyes on her and looked up. She knew he had just given up everything to be with her and she couldn't love him more than she did in that moment.


	3. Desert With Sprinkles

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333:<strong>  
>Ice cream with sprinkles. Because sprinkles makes it fun.<p>

**Desert with Sprinkles-**  
>"What are you doing?" Gwen asked Arthur as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.<p>

"I'm getting some ice cream. Want some?" Arthur waved the scoop at her teasingly.

"I'll just take yours." Gwen giggled and had the bowl before he could react.

"Hey!" Arthur said.

Gwen smiled seductively and licked the ice cream on the spoon.

Arthur watched transfixed. He could feel his jeans start to tighten. "Guinevere."

Gwen tilted her head and smiled. She licked the spoon one more time slowly. She turned before she headed back out the door.

Arthur stared at the empty doorway. He shoved the ice cream back into the fridge. "What the bloody hell?"

"Arthur, come get your desert and don't forget the sprinkles." Gwen called out from another room.

Arthur grabbed the sprinkles off the side and followed her. Ice cream was the last thing on his mind now.


	4. Sweet And Hot

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333<strong>  
>Pastries<p>

**Sweet and Hot**  
>Gwen entered the little tea shop and looked around. She was going to be waiting she just felt sure of it.<p>

Morgana came in behind her. "Looking for me?"

"Yes. Where are Arthur and Merlin?" Gwen asked.

Morgana shrugged. "Let's just get tea and wait. They will show up in a bit."

Moragna sauntered up to the counter and started to look at the selection of pastries. Gwen came up beside her and looked into the case too.

"May I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked.

"I'll take a scone and some Earl Grey." Morgana said.

"I'll have Earl Grey too but a blueberry muffin." Gwen said.

The door dinged and Arthur and Merlin stepped inside.

They came up to the counter.

"Want something sweet?" Gwen asked Arthur.

"I already have you." Arthur said. "I don't need anything else. Except maybe some tea."

Morgana looked at Merlin. "Am I you're something sweet, Merlin?"

Merlin smiled. "No but you are my something hot."

Arthur and Gwen made faces.

"Good answer." Morgana gave Merlin a kiss. She turned to the clerk. "He'll have what I'm having."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You started it."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was being romantic and you were …"

"Sexy?" Morgana said.

Gwen giggled. "Give it up Arthur. They will calm down after they get married. Just like we did."

"That doesn't explain that then." Morgana pointed to Gwen's baby bump.


	5. The Elephant Remembers

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Prompt from robinmarian:<strong>  
>ArthurGwen: 5 times Arthur and Gwen fight and 1 time they made up

**The Elephant Remembers**  
>Arthur forgot to call her when he promised<p>

Gwen didn't speak to him for a day

Arthur forgot to tell her he was going to be late coming to pick her up.

Gwen didn't speak to him for two days

Arthur forgot to make plans for their weekly date

Gwen didn't speak to him for three days

Arthur forgot the anniversary of their first date.

Gwen didn't speak to him for almost a week

Arthur forgot her birthday. He was sure she would sack him now.

Gwen didn't speak to him for almost two weeks.

Arthur showed up at Gwen's door unexpectedly with a stuffed elephant.

"The elephant will never forget but I sometimes do." Arthur said in the doorway.

Gwen frowned and was about to shut the door on him when she saw something shiny tied around its neck. It was an engagement ring.

"Arthur?"

"Marry me so you can remind me why I could possibly ever deserve you." Arthur said.

"Yes!" Gwen pulled him and the elephant inside.

From that day on the elephant always remembered all the important things and he usually had a sticky note attached to him so Arthur would remember too.


	6. Snow And Toast

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from rainbow_connec:<strong>  
>Arthur and Gwen are snowed in<p>

**Snow and Toast**  
>"Oh don't go into work today. Stay with me in bed." Gwen pouted.<p>

Arthur grinned and got up to start tea. He glanced out the bedroom window and stopped. "You may get your wish."

"What?" Gwen sat up and pulled the thick warm blankets up to cover herself/

"It snowed and it looks like it's still snowing." Arthur said. he walked to the window. "Yes. It's still coming down and rather heavy too."

Gwen grabbed the remote off the bedside table and switched on the television.

The news reports showed cars and busses sliding and crashing. There was a list of roads that were impassable going along the bottom.

"Well that settles it. Come back to bed." Gwen patted the bed beside her.

"Whatever will we do to while away the hours until we can get out?" Arthur winked. "I'm still making tea."

Gwen threw his pillow at him as he ran out of the room.

"Hurry up and bring some toast." Gwen called out.

Arthur laughed out loud in the kitchen.

It was going to be a fun day.


	7. Autograph

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from eurydice72<strong>  
>Modern AU, ArthurGwen. Celebrity crush.

**Autograph**  
>An attractive blonde man walked up to a table in the café. "Excuse me but aren't you…?"<p>

"Yes I am." Gwen smiled. "Do you want an autograph?"

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoy you… your work. I'm Arthur by the way. I work here."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur. Do you have something for me to sign? " Gwen asked.

"Yes." He handed her a slip of paper. "I don't have a pen."

"I have one." Gwen pulled one out of her bag. She wrote on the paper. "To Arthur from Guinevere."

Arthur looked at the paper when she handed it back. "Guinevere."

Gwen looked at him there was something in the way he said her name that was familiar.

"Your last name wouldn't be 'Pendragon' would it?" Gwen joked.

Arthur looked at her. "As a matter of fact it is."

They stared at each other for a full minute.

Arthur sat down at the round café table beside her.


	8. Spoiler

**Characters:** Arthur, Gwen  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G  
><strong>Prompt from rainbow_connec:<strong>  
>Modern AU: Princess Gwen goes to college, meets some blonde guy in the library.<p>

**Spoiler**  
>"Excuse me I want a book."<p>

The blonde guy at the desk looked up. "Help yourself we have plenty."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Princess Guinevere Leodegrance. I said I need a book. You must help me."

"The computer over there will tell you where it is." The blonde guy said without looking up.

"I know where it is I can't reach it." Gwen said.

"Oh that's different. I'm Arthur by the way." He said as he came around the desk.

"Hmm." Gwen said as she handed him the slip of paper with the title and code.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. "Funny. Is this really what you're looking for?"

"Yes. I need to read it for a class." Gwen said.

"I'll save you the trouble. I die." Arthur said as they walked over to where the book was.

"What?" Gwen was confused.

"Le Morte d'Arthur? Oh right. My last name is Pendragon." He reached up on the shelf and grabbed the book.

Gwen stared at him in disbelief.


	9. Blackmail

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Uther  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333:<strong>  
>"Arthur is as grouchy as a bear with a porcupine up its arse."<p>

**Blackmail**  
>"I wouldn't go in there." Merlin said to Gwen.<p>

Gwen stopped her hand before she knocked on Arthur's bedroom door. "Well what is it?"

"Arthur is as grouchy as a bear with a porcupine up his arse." Merlin grinned.

"Let me guess Uther had made him do something he doesn't want to." Gwen frowned.

"Take Elena to the banquet." Merlin said. "Uther keeps pushing her at him."

"We were supposed to go to that together." Gwen said. She knocked on the door and went in.

Arthur was brooding at the window.

"You have to tell you father to stop interfering in our relationship." Gwen said sharply.

"I know."

"When?"

Arthur turned and looked at her. He looked more like a whipped puppy than a wounded bear.

"Arthur, I know he is your father but this is out of control."

Arthur nodded. He grabbed her by the hand and they went to Uther's study.

"Father, I'm taking Guinevere to the banquet and I want you to stop interfering in our relationship." Arthur announced.

"Or what?" Uther said imperiously.

"I will release the pictures I have of you in a dress and heels." Arthur said.

"I have never been in a dress and heels." Uther glared.

"Through the magic of Photoshop you can be. Merlin is a wizard with it. Last year he made a photo of you kissing a troll." Arthur smirked.

"Take her if you want. I will stop." Uther said.

Little did Arthur know that photo of him and the troll was real. He had a little too much punch at the Halloween party.


	10. Blink Back

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333:<strong>  
>Dancing in the rain<p>

**Blink Back**  
>It must have been the hottest day ever in Camelot. At least in Gaius' memory and that was a long time.<p>

Arthur had canceled training and he was sitting on the steps of the castle hoping for a breeze.

A familiar shape in a purple muslin gown sat next to him.

"I thought you had gotten rid of those old dresses." Arthur said.

"It's too hot for my heavy silks and I kept one or two." Gwen said.

From a distance Merlin could swear he was looking into the past. The Prince talking to a Handmaiden not the King and his Queen on a summer's day. He grinned at the memory.

Merlin had all he could take with the heat so he whispered a spell and conjured the rain.

Arthur stood and reached out his hands to Gwen. They laughed as Arthur danced her around the courtyard in the pouring rain.

Merlin grinned at their laughter. He hurried inside to have a hot bath prepared for them to share when they finished their play.

"Merlin, I saw that." Gaius said as he came up behind him.

"What?" Merlin played innocent.

"The rain." Gaius said.

"They needed some fun and I was happy to help." Merlin looked out the window.

The royal couple was kissing and dancing closer now.

"It worked. See?" Merlin grinned.

"Lucky for you." Gaius said as he arched an eyebrow.


	11. Third Date

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>ArthurGwen | modern au: a zoo trip, melted ice cream and a thunderstorm

**Third Date**  
>Arthur had the third date he was taking Gwen on it all planned out. He planned to take her on a stroll through the zoo and then to the little cafe around the corner from her place.<p>

That was plan and it failed miserably.

Arthur picked her up on time and they started their stroll hand in hand through the exhibits. He even bought her a stuffed pink polar bear cub.

Then it all went to hell.

The skies started to darken. There were several loud thunder claps and before they knew it was raining buckets.

They made it back to Gwen's just as the power went out.

But it was still a great date. They sat in the candle light and ate melting ice cream and swapped stories of other rainy days.


	12. Pretty Face

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333<strong>  
>Mud<p>

**Pretty Face**  
>Gwen slammed on the accelerator of her car and nothing happened.<p>

"It's stuck I'll go give it a shove." Arthur said as he got out of the car.

"Sorry but I couldn't just hit the little bunny." Gwen said.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he approached the back of the car.

He leaned his shoulder into the car and yelled. "Hit it now!"

The car lurched forward and Arthur lost his footing. He landed in the same puddle the car just left. Which wouldn't have been so bad but he landed face first in the mud.

With the car safely on the black top road, Gwen went to see if Arthur was all right.

Gwen couldn't help but giggle as she saw Arthur sitting on the ground covered in mud.

"It's not funny Guinevere."

"No I pay for mud wraps at the spa and you just got one for free. Don't worry Arthur they do wonders for your complexion."

Arthur glared at her and got a handful of sticky mud. "Then how about a free facial."

Gwen ran back to the car and locked the doors. She threw the box of tissues out the window and yelled. "Sorry!"

Arthur shook the mud off of his hand and grabbed the tissues. He vowed to get even.


	13. Dune

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from eurydice72<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, sex on the beach.

**Dune**  
>Arthur and Gwen walked along the beach at sunset. Arthur was carrying the bag with their things.<p>

The beach was nearly deserted. Most of the tourists were gone and the rest were packing up to leave.

"We should go." Gwen said.

"No not yet." Arthur said. "He stopped behind a large sand dune and took the blanket from the bag."

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as she watched him spread the blanket.

"This is the perfect place." Arthur said.

"For what?" Gwen asked.

"For a little alone time." Arthur pulled down on the blanket with him.

"They'll see."

"I don't care. You are beautiful and my wife." Arthur said. "Brand new wife actually."

Gwen giggled. "If we get arrested..."

"It will be a great story to tell our children." Arthur kissed her.

Three hours later at the police station, Merlin was paying the fine and giving them a cheeky grin.


	14. He Can Keep Him

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Dragon Baby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>The problem with pet dragons.<p>

**He Can Keep Him**  
>Gwen looked at her trampled flower bed. She groaned and went to see Arthur.<p>

Gwen burst through the door of the study. "That menace has to go. My flowers are ruined."

"Menace?" Arthur could tell she was angry so he thought he had better pay attention.

"The bloody dragon that Merlin has in the garage. It's only a baby and its already wreaking havoc. It's gotten loose three times in the last two weeks." Gwen glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

Arthur knew that meant trouble.

"I'll talk to Merlin. I'll tell him to find a nice home for it in the country." Arthur said.

There was a movement in the window that caught Arthur's eye. He looked over and saw Merlin and the dragon. They both had big puppy eyes staring right at him.

"I see them too." Gwen said with a sigh. "But he needs to keep it out of my garden."

"I'll tell him." Arthur promised.


	15. Room For Love

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from vexena_sky<strong>  
>Almost no space but still enough...<p>

**Room for Love**  
>Arthur and Gwen's first flat was so small that they could only fit a small bed in the tiny bedroom.<p>

When they went to bed that night they realized the only way to sleep was cuddled up with each other.

They were in love and they liked it that way.

Later when they got a bigger flat they kept the bed. Not because the bedroom was tiny but because they liked the way they had to sleep in each other's arms.

When they moved into the house they tried a bigger bed but it didn't feel right.

They finally returned to their old ways and got a smaller bed. It felt right when they had almost no space but still enough room for love.


	16. Her Knight In Shining Armor

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from eurydice72<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, one of them gets attacked

**Her Knight In Shining Armor**  
>Arthur saw the mugger before he heard gwen scream. He ran as fast as he could to save her. Arthur didn't make it in time.<p>

The mugger shoved Gwen hard and she fell. He started to run away but Arthur grabbed him.

Arthur hit in the jaw knocking him out cold. He pulled the ski mask of the guy and realized it was just a kid.

Arthur hurried over to Gwen who was sitting up looking dazed.

"Guinevere?" he looked her over for signs of injury.

"I'm fine." Gwen reassured him. "He made me lose my balance that's all."

"I'm calling 999." Arthur pulled out his mobile and made the call.

The police arrived to find the mugger tied up to a lamp post with the belt of Arthur's raincoat.

"Who did that?" One of the policemen said.

"My knight in shining armor." Gwen said with a smile.


	17. Destiny

**Characters:** Arthur Gwen Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from mara93<strong>  
>ArthurGwen | They meet when she notices he's dropped a terribly large sum of money outside the bank's ATM machine

**Destiny**  
>"Excuse me." Gwen tapped the tall blonde man on the shoulder. She held out several pound notes. "You dropped this."<p>

"Thanks! I wasn't paying attention I have a meeting to get to. I'm Arthur and you are?"

"Guinevere but most people call me Gwen." She replied.

Arthur chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Gwen was perplexed.

"I'm Arthur and your Guinevere and I'm going to a meeting about my new club called Camelot."

Gwen's eyes went wide.

"It's like it was destiny." Arthur grinned.

"Mr. Pendragon, we need to hurry or we will be late." The dark haired man standing by the expensive car said.

Arthur pointed to the man. "That's my driver, Merlin."

Gwen gasped.


	18. The Non Secret

**Characters:** Arthur Merlin Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from mara93<strong>  
>Arthur, Merlin, Gwen | They're friends from university and now Arthur has admitted having a huge crush on Gwen so Merlin sets them up on a date with hysterical results.<p>

**The Non Secret**  
>"Wait! What did you say?" Merlin asked Arthur.<p>

"I said I'm in love with Guinevere." Arthur repeated.

"When did this happen?" Merlin squinted at him.

"I don't know exactly." Arthur said. "I think it started at Uni."

"We graduated two years ago."

"She was involved so I couldn't say anything." Arthur explained.

Merlin had a thought. He grinned. "Leave it to me."

Two days later, Gwen opened the door in her jammies to find Arthur standing there dressed to the nines and holding a dozen red roses.

"Surprise." Arthurs smile faded when he realized she was in her jammies. "I'm you blind date."

"Oh. Come in." Gwen looked at him. "Arthur you're supposed to pick me up tomorrow."

"I got impatient because I'm in love with you." Arthur said.

Gwen smiled. "I know. I've been waiting for you to speak up. I've known since Uni. You talk in your sleep when you're drunk."

Arthur blushed.

"Give me five minutes and I can be ready." Gwen smiled.


	19. Refuge In A Storm

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333<strong>  
>It was a dark and stormy night<p>

**Refuge in a Storm**  
>A large boom in the distance announced the approach of a summer storm. It wasn't unexpected. There had been a heaviness in the air all day.<p>

Gwen closed the shutters on her windows. The wind was already whipping around outside.

The back door suddenly opened. Gwen thought it was the wind so she went to close it not expecting to find someone there.

Arthur grinned at Gwen's surprised gasp. "I brought a picnic."

"It's storming and it's night time." Gwen shot him an annoyed look for frightening her.

"I know you don't like storms so I came with supper and was planning to keep you company but if you want me to leave ..."

"No don't be silly. You can't stay long they will be looking for you." Gwen said.

"Merlin has it covered." Arthur put the basket on the table. "I can stay until the storm passes."

The sound of sudden heavy rain gave Gwen a start.

"It's only rain." Arthur said soothingly. "Let's see what Merlin packed."

When the storm finally passed they had polished off the hamper of food and had a lovely evening.

Arthur left through the back door and Gwen smiled as she blew out the candles before going to bed.


	20. An Ancient Cure

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Gaius  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, a sleeping spell puts Arthur into a deep sleep and Gwen needs to break the spell

**An Ancient Cure**  
>"You have to kiss him. It's the only way to wake him up. He needs true love's kiss." Merlin said.<p>

"I'm going to just stroll into Council chambers and kiss him with everybody looking. I don't think so." Gwen said. "Uther will execute me."

"Gaius is going to examine him. He will clear the room first. You can slip in and do it then." Merlin told her

"Fine." Gwen sighed.

Gaius cleared the room for Merlin to bring Gwen in.

"This better work." Gaius said.

"I know what I'm doing." Merlin said.

Gwen leaned over and kissed Arthur. His eyes opened and they embraced.

"Arthur! Thank god! Gwen whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"I was just dreaming of you." Arthur whispered in her ear.

"All right now. Gwen, you need to go before we all get caught." Gaius said.

Merlin hurried Gwen out and then opened the door for the King to come back in.

Uther smiled seeing his son sitting up. "Gaius, you healed him."

"I used an ancient cure. He needs to stay away from spinning wheels in future." Gaius said seriously.


	21. Cue Ball

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from nusseis<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, Merlin | Modern AU | haircut gone wrong

**Cue Ball**  
>It was really only supposed to be a trim but it got out of control as things often do.<p>

Arthur had a date with Gwen and he couldn't get his hair to behave.

Merlin watched as Arthur grew frustrated. "You need a trim. I can do it."

"No thanks mate. I will go have it done tomorrow." Arthur said.

"It will take me a minute and I'll do it for free." Merlin offered.

"Fine just hurry I don't want to be late." Arthur said.

Merlin grabbed the scissors and went to work.

Arthur headed out to meet gwen.

"What happened to your hair?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin gave me a trim. Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because the back of your head has chunks of hair missing." Gwen giggled.

Arthur ran his hand over the back of his head. "That idiot. I'll have to wear a hat until this grows out."

"Or you could shave your head so it will all match." Gwen giggled.

Arthur just glared at her.


	22. Only Slightly Dirty

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from eurydice72<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, Gwen loves dirty talk but Arthur just isn't that good at it

**Only Slightly Dirty**  
>Gwen sighed into the phone. "How many more days do you have to be in London?"<p>

"Four. I know it feels like an eternity." Arthur said on the other end.

"I can't wait until you get home. Tell me Arthur, what are you going to do to me when we are finally alone."

"Uh. I'm going to … um … kiss you. Then rub your feet." Arthur said.

"Can't you think of something sexy to say?" Gwen asked.

"Um I'm going to make you scream then bring you tea in bed. How's that?" Arthur asked.

Gwen groaned. "You make me want to scream now."

"Then it must be working." Arthur said happily missing her point.

Gwen sighed. "No its not. I love you."

"Sorry and I love you too." Arthur said before the call disconnected.

Gwen looked at the phone then put it on the bedside table before she went to sleep.


	23. That Pig Is In The House Again

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333<strong>  
>(pre-marriage) Arthur hides out at Gwen's house again<p>

**That Pig Is In The House Again**  
>"No! Not again!" Gwen glared at the two men standing in her home. "If someone should find out I'd be ruined. They already think I'm Arthur's mistress."<p>

"Gwen, it's just for two days." Merlin said. "Gaius and I are looking for something to cure Vivian of her obsession of Arthur."

"Where is he supposed to be while he is here?" Gwen asked.

"I told Father I was going on a hunt." Arthur said.

"Then go on one." Gwen said. "What if Elyan catches you here?"

"We told him that Arthur was going to hide out here. He's fine with it." Merlin said.

"What!?" Gwen stared at them both in disbelief.

"Please Guinevere." Arthur pleaded.

"Fine but you are sleeping on the floor this time." Gwen said with a shake of her head. "And no snoring like a pig or I'll witl throw a shoe at you."

Merlin snorted.

Arthur turned red. "I will try to keep from snoring."

Merlin laughed. "Maybe you should hide in the barn with the other pigs."

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"May I stay here, Guinevere?" Arthur said trying his best not to be offended.

"Yes." Gwen smiled mischievously. "I'm making pork stew for supper."

Merlin looked at Arthur and laughed.

Arthur just sighed.


	24. Moths!

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Prompt from lillypad9090<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, corset ripping passionate sex. Smut please

**Moths!**  
>"Arthur!?" Gwen cried as her new husband swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.<p>

"It's the middle of the day." Gwen protested.

Arthur just laughed and threw her on the bed. He climbed in next to her and started kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Merlin could come in at any moment." Gwen squeaked.

Arthur looked up and grinned. "Then there is no time to waste."

The loud ripping noise made Gwen gasp. Arthur had ripped open the tight bodice of the dress she was wearing to expose her breasts.

Arthur hungrily mouthed each one making Gwen moan with pleasure.

There was a second loud ripping sound as Arthur ripped the dress father.

Before Gwen could admonish him he was on top of her crushing his lips onto hers.

Gwen reached around and grabbed his back as she wrapped her now free legs around him.

Arthur entered her quickly making her cry out against his lips.

They moved together in a frenzied rush. Breathless moans and the squeak of the royal bed was all that could be heard.

"Arthur!" Gwen cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

Arthur answered with a growl as he released deep within her.

They lay breathless for a moment before they heard someone whistling approaching.

"It's Merlin! I have to get dressed." Gwen looked at the ripped and crumpled dress and shoved Arthur off. She quickly grabbed another dress and went behind the screen.

Arthur stood holding the dress when Merlin came.

"What happened to that?" Merlin took the ripped dress from the King.

"Moths!" Arthur said.

Gwen giggled behind the screen.

Merlin stood there turning red with his mouth open.


	25. Sometimes It Finds Us

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Prompt from lillypad9090<strong>  
>Arthur is a PI and in love with his client Gwen<p>

**Sometimes It Finds Us**  
>"Mr. Pendragon, I hear you are the best. I need the best." The dark haired curvaceous woman said with the tilt of her head.<p>

Arthur Pendragon almost didn't hear her as he stared at her well-shaped crossed legs.

Arthur nodded more to clear his head than to agree. "What brings you here to me? Deadbeat husband? Unfaithful lover?"

"My brother is missing. I haven't heard from him in weeks." The beauty took out a well-worn photograph from her bag. She leaned forward to hand it to him giving Arthur a view of her abundance of cleavage.

Arthur took the photograph. "I will do what I can. Mrs.?"

It's Miss Leodegrance but you can call me Guinevere." She smiled as she stood and walked to the door.

He watched her hips sway through half closed eyes. "Guinevere."

"Yes." She turned around.

"How will I contact you?"

"My number is on the back." She smiled and slipped out the door.

"Guinevere." He said to himself. He felt a rush of warmth in his heart as he realized he just met the woman he had always been searching for. The woman of his dreams.


	26. Little Monsters

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Elena  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, volunteering at a childcare, they are completely overwhelmed

**Little Monsters**  
>Arthur looked at Gwen. "This is your fault."<p>

"What?" Gwen glared back.

"You are the one that picked this place." Arthur pouted. "Didn't you read the pamphlet?"

"I did but I didn't realize there would be so many. At least we only have to put in one day a month." Gwen said as she looked out at the play yard full of twenty small children. "This was the cheapest."

"Now we know why." Arthur said. He spotted their Tommy playing sword fight over next to the fence.

"We should round them up. It's lunch time." Elena said. She was a worker there and she and Lance had a little girl, Belinda, nearly the same age as Tommy enrolled as well.

"I'd rather fight a dragon." Arthur muttered.

Gwen elbowed him in the side and followed Elena's lead.

"Two hours later, Arthur and Gwen sat on the floor in the midst of the sleeping children."

"That was brutal." Arthur said. "He looked at his jumper covered in all manner of foodstuffs."

"So this probably isn't the best time to tell you I'm pregnant again." Gwen said as she picked a slice of carrot out of his hair.

Arthur looked at her like she was mental.


	27. The Return

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from lillypad9090<strong>  
>When Arthur gets resurrected after he dies Gwen is apprehensive to see him again because she thinks he'll end up leaving and hurting her again<p>

**The Return**  
>Five years after Camlann Gwen got the shock of her life.<p>

Arthur walked through the gates of Camelot alive and looking the same as he did the last time she saw him.

Merlin, who had taken over as Court Physician, examined him and found him fit.

"How did you get here?" Gwen asked her husband.

"I don't know. I remember dying then I was waking up on the shore of the lake." Arthur said "I just had a need to get home."

Gwen pulled Merlin aside. "Does this mean he is back for good?"

"I don't know." Merlin told her. "Just be glad he's here, Gwen."

"It's been five years." Gwen said. "I don't think I could bear repeating them."

"Guinevere please." Arthur held his hand out to her.

Gwen took a deep breath and went to take his hand.

"I'm sorry I left you." Arthur said.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something." Gwen said. "You have a son."

Arthur looked shocked. "How?"

"The usual way." Merlin laughed. "Timing would have put his conception around the time of your death."

Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own."

"Just don't leave again." Gwen threw herself into his arms.

"I will try very hard to never leave you again, my love." Arthur said as kissed the top of her head. He looked over at Merlin.

Merlin realized Arthur wasn't saying something but that would wait for now.


	28. A New Light

**Characters:** Arthur Gwen Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>Gwen can't stand the bratty Arthur Pendragon, but one day they are locked in a room together<p>

**A New Light**  
>Guinevere. do you know where my sister is? Arthur said as he walked into the storeroom of the tea shop Morgana owned.<p>

"No. Use you mobile she had hers." Gwen said as she opened a box and took out several tins of tea.

"I tried. Tell me where she is." Arthur demanded. He closed the door. "We aren't leaving until you do."

"You just looked us in." Gwen glared at him.

Arthur tried the door handle and found it locked. "Great."

"Morgana said she would be back at half past two. So we are in here until then."

"That's almost two hours!" Arthur shouted. "Surely someone will come looking before then."

"No because I'm doing inventory and they have customers to wait on." Gwen said. She turned back to the boxes and went back to work.

Arthur sat down to brood. He looked at her and suddenly asked. "Why don't you like me?"

Gwen turned to face him. "Because you are rude and arrogant. You treat everyone like servants. You need to learn how to respect all people."

Arthur hung his head in shame. She was right. Is that it or "is there more?"

"No that's it." Gwen said.

"I'm sorry." Arthur apologized. "I like you. You aren't afraid to tell me the truth. I wish more people would."

Gwen frowned. "If you wouldn't bully them they just might."

"I thought that was it." Arthur said looking up.

Gwen shrugged and smiled slightly.

The door suddenly opened and Morgana looked at them both.

"What? You're both still alive?" Morgana smirked. "Maybe I should come back later after your tryst."

Arthur groaned and pushed past his sister.

"He likes you." Morgana said. "He talks about you all the time."

"He's not that bad." Gwen turned back to the boxes.

"I see." Morgana smirked.

Gwen smiled.


	29. Fairy Princess

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from eurydice72<strong>  
>There's nothing worse than carrying your fairy crown and wings home wearing fishnets.<p>

**Fairy Princess**  
>Gwen looked at Arthur and grinned. "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"Can't we call a taxi?" Arthur asked

"I don't have any money, do you?" Gwen asked.

"No. I haven't got anywhere to put it." Arthur grumbled.

"What's really bothering you, is the bet you lost to Gwaine." Gwen grinned. "We are almost home anyway just two more blocks. We could have had a ride if we had waited for Merlin and Morgana."

A car passed by and the driver whistled.

"That was rude." Arthur said. "I don't like it when men do that to you."

"Arthur, I'm dressed like a knight. I think he was whistling at you. You're the one dressed like a sexy fairy princess."

"I don't see what is so sexy. These fishnets are giving me a rash." Arthur pouted.

Gwen just giggled.


	30. The Right One

**Characters:** Athur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon, Mithian  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from kbrand5333<strong>  
>Arthur and Gwen (mainly Gwen, probably) play matchmaker for Leon and Mithian.<p>

**The Right One**  
>Arthur handed Leon a bottle of ale. "Sorry mate. I think Gwen did it again."<p>

Leon looked at the table set for six. He counted five. Merlin and Morgana were showing Gwen pictures of their honeymoon.

"Please tell me it isn't Vivian." Leon said.

"No. It's Mithian. She was the girl I went out with a few times when Gwen and I broke up." Arthur said.

"I remember her. She was a quite one." Leon said. "Still she's one of your ax's."

"We didn't shag or anything I was still in love with Gwen." Arthur said.

"As long as it isn't Vivian." Leon said.

There was a knock at the door and Gwen let Mithian in.

"You two know each other I think." Gwen said.

Leon and Mithian smiled shyly at each other.

"Glad it's you." Mithian said.

"Yeah likewise." Leon blushed.

"See? I told you they are perfect for each other." Gwen whispered to Arthur.


	31. Moving On

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from robinmarian<strong>  
>ArthurGwen: Arthur and Gwen move houses

**Moving On**  
>Gwen looked around the empty flat and the tears start.<p>

They started here. They were a young couple in love here. She could see them on the sofa together just talking. She could see them on the fire escape watching fireworks. So many memories and now they were moving on.

"Guinevere? Don't cry." Arthur wrapped his arms around her.

"So many memories." Gwen said against his chest.

Suddenly the reason they were moving started kicking between them.

"See? Even the baby thinks it's time to go." Arthur said.

Gwen nodded. She took one last look and left with Arthur to make new memories.


	32. Treasonous Assault

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Knights Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from mara93<strong>  
>ArthurGwen (others) | Camelot Food Fight

**Treasonous Assault**  
>It was Gwaine or maybe Elyan that threw that first spoonful of mashed turnip. In the end neither would admit to it.<p>

Food started to fly and all was in good fun. That was until a chunk of cheese hit the queen.

Arthur stood up and yelled. "Stop!"

Everyone immediately stopped. There were murmurs of apologies through the feasting hall.

Arthur sat back down and took a sip from his wine. A rather large chunk of bread hit him in the head. He looked over to see where it came from and saw Gwen looking away.

Arthur frowned and turned back to face the hall.

Without warning Arthur was pelted with just about every manner of food on the table.

Arthur looked at Gwen who had gotten up before the assault.

Gwen was grinning mischievously with a full bowl of mashed turnips.

That was when Arthur knew he was in trouble.


	33. Gwaine's Quest

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Knights Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (innuendo)  
><strong>Prompt from mara93<strong>  
>The Knights | quest gone way wrong with ridiculous results<p>

**Gwaine's Quest**  
>Arthur and Gwen sat on their thrones at court and listened to one boring knight's quest after another. They were ready to call it a day but Gwaine showed up with a quail in a cage.<p>

"What is that Sir Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"It's my quest. You said to go look for the horny quail." Gwaine grinned. "Well I found it. He's a quail and he is the randyest bird I have ever seen."

Gwen covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Arthur looked at Gwaine not sure what to say.

"Is he as randy as you?" Elyan asked with a chuckle.

Gwaine laughed. "Not quite but he is randy all right."

Leon the soul of propriety cleared his throat. "Gwaine you were sent to find the Holy Grail."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Gwaine said.

"It's a cup." Leon said.

Gwaine looked at the quail then at the royal couple. "Who needs another cup? I like quest better. I think I'll name him Cocky."

"For the god's sake get your Cocky out of here." Arthur said.

Gwen leaned over towards Arthur and whispered. "I think I said the same thing to you last night."

Merlin who was standing behind them burst out laughing.


	34. Just Wiggle It

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, they use the stocks to spice up their sex life.}

**Just Wiggle It**  
>Gwen and Arthur walked down to the town square in the middle of the night.<p>

"Why are we down here at this time of night?" Arthur asked.

"I have an idea." Gwen smiled coyly.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Arthur said.

Gwen walked over to the stocks. "Put your hands in but not your head."

"What?!" Arthur wrinkled his nose at her.

"Just do it." Gwen sighed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and did as she asked. "Now what?"

Gwen locked his hands down and shoved an apple in his mouth.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"To keep you quiet." Gwen smirked. She pulled his breeches down and spanked him lightly with a switch.

Arthurs other eyebrow went up.

Gwen slapped him hard on the arse.

Arthur was starting to get into it. He wiggled his arse at her to do it again.

She complied then she raised an eyebrow at his erection and giggled. "Naughty Boy likes it."

Arthur nodded.

Gwen got between him and the stocks. She hiked her skirts and wrapped her legs around his waist before she guided him inside her. She pulled the apple out his mouth and kissed him.

They had wild sex. They climaxed together after several minutes.

Gwen got on her feet. She straightened out her skirts and went to unlock the stocks but the lock got jammed while they were having sex.

"I have to leave you here and get help." Gwen said.

"Could you pull up my breeches before you go?" Arthur said.

Gwen was pulling up his breeches when someone cleared their throat.

Arthur hung his head and Gwen dropped Arthurs breeches and turned around to come face to face with Merlin.

"We were just … um … well you see ..." Gwen tried to explain.

Merlin grinned. "Everyone is gonna see if we don't get him out of there."

"It's jammed." Arthur said with a sigh.

Merlin smirked. "Did you try wiggling it?"

"He did wiggle it. That's why it jammed." Gwen giggled.

Arthur groaned.

Merlin snorted.


	35. King Of The Castle (Bewitched Crossover)

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, Knights, Samantha/Darren Stephens, Endora  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from a_g_doren<strong>  
>MerlinBewitched Crossover, Daren is Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court, ofc Endora's magic sent him there.

**King of the Castle**  
>"It's my rules because it's my castle!" Darren shouted. "I am the king!"<p>

"Then maybe you should see what a real king is like." Endora waved her arms and Darren disappeared.

Darren reappeared standing on the center of the round table.

Arthur and the knights all pulled their swords and pointed them at the stranger.

"Where am I?" Darren asked.

"You are at the Court of Camelot and you are standing in the middle of my roundtable." Arthur said.

"You are King Arthur? Somehow I thought you would be taller." Darren said.

"What is your name?" Gwen asked from her seat.

"I'm Darren Stephens."

"How did you get here?" Gaius asked.

"My mother in law is a witch." Darren said. "She does this to me all the time. Sometimes she turns me into things."

"She must be powerful indeed." Gaius said. "Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. Can I come down now?"

Arthur nodded to Leon and Gwaine. They hauled him off the table.

"Put him in the dungeon until we can be sure he isn't the sorcerer." Arthur said. "If he is he can be executed at sundown."

"What? I'm not! I swear!" Darren protested as they dragged him to the dungeon.

Half way there Darren suddenly vanished. Gwaine and Leon looked at each other and shrugged.

Darren popped back into the living room.

"There he is no harm done." Endora waved her arms and disappeared.

Sam just stood there with her arms folded glaring at him.


	36. To Break Them

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin Morgana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>Arthur is enchanted to forget Gwen<p>

**To Break Them**  
>Morgana slipped into Camelot as she was known to do. She managed to get to Arthur's chambers undetected.<p>

She stood at the end of the bed and said a sleeping spell to make sure Arthur wouldn't wake. She slipped a necklace over his head and disappeared into the shadows.

Merlin came in the next morning and woke Arthur as per usual.

"What do you want me to pack in the basket for your picnic with Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"Who is Gwen?" Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed then realized Arthur was serious. "Gwen is your betrothed."

Arthur looked confused. "I'm betrothed?"

Merlin looked Arthur over and saw the necklace. He tried magick to take it off when Arthur wasn't looking. It didn't work.

"Let's get you dressed." Merlin said. He stripped Arthur of his shirt and the necklace. He dropped it in his pocket when he turned to get a fresh shirt.

"What did you say you wanted in the basket?" Merlin asked.

"Gwen likes the roast pork. See if you can get some or chicken is fine." Arthur said.

Merlin finished getting Arthur dressed and got him out the door.

Merlin took the necklace and threw it in the fire. It exploded in the flames.

"Damn Morgana. You never change." Merlin muttered.

In her hide out Morgana could feel the spell had broken. "Emrys!"


	37. What Almost Wasn't

**Characters:** Arthur Gwen Morgana Tom Uther Merlin  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from rubberglue<strong>  
>ArthurGwen, torn apart

**What Almost Wasn't**  
>Tom decided to leave Camelot for an outlying village after Gwen was freed from the dungeon after being accused of witchcraft. He packed them up and they left.<p>

"I need a new handmaiden." Morgana complained at supper. "Gwen left Camelot."

"When?" Arthur asked. No one knew about his secret crush on Gwen not even Merlin.

"We shall find you a new one." Uther reached over and patted her hand.

After dinner Arthur pulled Merlin aside. "Do you know why Gwen left?"

"Her father wanted out of Camelot after she was falsely accused of witchcraft." Merlin told him.

"Where did he take her?" Arthur asked.

"Dovetown." Merlin said. "What are you thinking?"

"We need to bring her back." Arthur said.

"She won't leave her dad. She is all he has." Merlin said.

"Then we bring them both back." Arthur said.

The next day, Arthur and Merlin went on a hunting trip to Dovetown. Gwen and her father weren't there and no one had seen them.

When Arthur arrived in Camelot he was surprised to see Gwen hugging Morgana.

Gwen ran towards the lower town as Merlin and Arthur approached.

"Gwen came back she said her heart was here. She talked her father into coming back too." Morgana said smiling.

"Good." Arthur smiled secretly he hoped that her heart meant him.


	38. Sweet Intentions

**Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Prompt from Rubberglue<strong>  
>Arthur bakes a cake for Gwen's birthday. It turns out he's quite hopeless in the kitchen.<p>

**Sweet Intentions**  
>Arthur wanted to do something special for Gwen on her birthday. He decided to bake a cake from scratch.<p>

He gathered everything listed in the recipe book. The only problem was he had never cooked anything in this life.

Merlin did all the cooking but he was visiting his Mum and wouldn't be back until after Gwen's birthday.

Arthur read the instructions and was convinced he could do it.

Soon he was mixing and measuring. It really didn't look quite like the pictures in the book but he thought it was fine anyway. He put it in the oven and put the timer on.

When the timer went off he pulled it out and looked at it. It was a flat blob in the pan.

Arthur shrugged and let it cool and smeared the premade icing on it when it was cool.

He presented it to Gwen with a grin.

Gwen went to cut through it and it crunched. She looked at Arthur and squinted. She pulled out a slice and tasted it.

"Arthur this is vile."

"What?" Arthur tasted it. "I did what it said."

"Thank you for trying." Gwen gave him a kiss. "I like the icing."

"It came readymade. Sorry I wanted to do something special." Arthur pushed out his bottom lip.

Gwen couldn't help but love him. She kissed him senseless.


End file.
